Christina & Uriah Love Story
by OMGGIRLLOL
Summary: This is about Christina & Uriah growing more & not just ybe a few new characters over the is is my 1st fanfiction so please go easy.
1. Chapter 1

CHRISTINA POV

I'm on my way to lunch and i'm kinda excited.I just i don't know why i'm so happy to go to lunch its just i feel like a idiot now babbling for no reason.

I walk into lunch and see Uriah and i sit next to him cause i always feel like the third wheel when i sit with Tris and Four you know they are always lovey dovey and i just feel awkward.

''Christina wanna go walk around a bit''he that smile can light up a hold up what i did not just say that snap out of it Christina.

''Sure uriah i would really like that.''I nod and smile both get up and walk out the lunch room and go to the chasm.

''Don't you like the chasm''Uriah said looking at be curiously.

I love the chasm its a place that is loud yet powerful sometimes i wish i was like that.i got the loud part down just not the powerful part down.i wish i was more Dauntless then i really Uriah he is full Dauntless he is powerful yet loud,sweet,funny,awesome & up did i just say no way no way snap out of it again.

I nod''I do i reminds me of what dauntless is loud yet powerful.''

I feel to arms wrap around me i freeeze for a minute then i melt in them.

''Chris i was um well i'm not good at this stuff of course but um.''He is nervous and blushing which was so cute i was really curious to hear what he has to say.

''yes''i was more curious then ever now

His arms drop from my side which makes me i feel cold without his arms wrapped around.

''do you wanna hang out.''

I laugh''Uriah aren't we already hanging out''

He blushes''Oh right i mean look i'm not good at this lovey dovey stuff but i wanna get to know you better''he grabs my hands.

I smile and grab his hands which make me feel small.

''I would love that.''I smile.

Relief goes to his face which makes me relax a little bit.

We walk hand and hand into his apartment which is a few doors down from mine.

He opens his door and we go brings me to his room and we hop onto the bed and pulls me closer like he doesn't want anything to happen to runs his hands through my hair.i pull myself closer to just sit there in comfortable silence listening to the noises sounds like a fight.i can hear the roaring chasm,birds everything from his is strange cause i just live a few doors down from him but his room feels so special to me.

''Chris i never wanna leave this moment but have to go to work.''he looks at me with sad eyes still holding me.

I forgot he got a job as dauntless leader which frightens me cause he is working with is gonna be one hell of a leader.

I nod.''Well i guess i better go then.''I go to get up but his arms are still wrapped around me.

''Wait''I turn around to look at kisses me on the his lips are like cotton candy so addicting.I wrap my arms around his what seems like forever we pull away our lips swollen and we blush.

''bye Uriah''i smile at him and walk out i can't wait to see him again.

**SO HOW WAS IT FOR THE FIRST TIME HOPE YOU LIKE...**


	2. Chapter 2

CHRISTINA'S POV

Stupid Peter.I hate him even more now,he got all of us in trouble for no reason it started when initiation was over and well Tris got 1st place which i was happy for not all of us of just wanted to be on top at least he made initiation.

Ungrateful back to the point well he had to get into a argument with Tris and they started i got involved and well one of the top dauntless leader's Max saw us and gave all 3 of us cleaning duty in the kitchen for 2 have to cook & if you don't know i can't cook and i hate cleaning.

''CHRISTINA!''

I snap out of thought by Tris's yelling.''yes Tris''.

She glare's at me.''don't think I am doing this on my own.''

I glare back at her''tris it isn't my fault we are here now is it.''I sarcastically.

I can tell she has nothing to say about that.

''I am sorry i shouldn't have let that moron get under my skin.''She glares Peter's way,I chuckle.

''whats been u with you i know its just not Peter''

She's right i haven't been my usual haven't talked about the kiss are anything and its starting to get me scared was he just lying but i will defiantly see him today.I have been taking the cleaning duty for about the past week and Tris and Peter(what a quensadent)(sorry couldn't spell that word)were getting bad so they mad be take the cooking duty which means I will have to see you can't tell that was sarcasm.

''Nothing Tris but do i have to take the cooking duty.'' I did my best pouty lip.

She smiles and said ''no I have been taking that shift for a week now and it sucks i burn the food up to bad its was pitch black.'' I laugh.

She glares at today glare at Christina day.''sorry but thats why i can't be in a kitchen i can't even clean right.''

''Okay if you tell me why you don't wanna cook then i might make and exception.''She looks me straight in the eye.I get a little nervous but i grew up in Candor we had to look people in the eye its another way to be honest to look someone in the the I still haven't told her about the Uriah problem and if I haven't told anybody what makes you think I am going to tell her.

I look straight into her eyes.''nothing i just i can't.''Really I can't tell a better lie.

''If you don't tell me here's the apron''She shoves it to me in the chest hard but not hard enough.

''Tris.''I whine.

''No buts now lets go on a lunch break.''That's the only thing we can get is a 15 minute lunch break man at least give us 1 when i asked for that he downgraded our 20 minute one to Candor mouth.

We both walked out together and I saw him.

HOW WAS THAT...


	3. Chapter 3

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

I gasp and hide behind Tris. I can tell she is so isn't a good hiding spot because she is well pretty short.

She looks at me confused(of course).''What is up Christina.''All I can tell her is just rolls her eyes.

''Look I'm hungry and we don't have time to waste so come on lets go sit with Zeke,Four and Uriah.''She is trying to pull me but all I do is run back into the kitchen.I hear her feet right behind me.

''I am so confused Chris what is up with you 1st you don't wanna work the kitchen and now you don't wanna go on break what is going on tell me.''I feel bad but i just not ready to tell yet.

''Nothing.''Is all i can say.

I can tell she is mad cause we tell eachother everything but not this time.''Fine I am going on break you can join me when you want.''She is about to leave but i stop her.

''Wait.''She turns around.''Don't tell them I'm her to please.''

She nods and leaves.I watch her from the crack in the sits down with them and they all start talking but all I do is look at Uriah he is tall and handsome, with dark tanned skin and dark eyes. His smile looked white against his bronze skin. He had brown hair. He had a snake tattooed behind his ear.I wouldn't call me a stoker but a very observant the time I know it Tris comes back in with a cake she took for is from Abnegation so she would do that.I take it of course and thank her for make up for not telling her I decide to take the kitchen shift since Uriah is probably gone by now so I go up to the counter with Peter(kill me).We are cooking and so far so don't talk of course if he did I would give him a big,fat I got to the front desk guess who I see up there.I gasp and looks at me funny.

I tell him to shut what am I supposed to do its gonna take a minute until he I smell shit I forgot I was making smoke detectors come on and its smoking is trying to stop the fire.I see Tris and she runs to me and we try to get to the something to put out the fire.A girl gets a blanket and throws it on the fire and it its really smoking and we are all coughing so we go out the door which is connected to the we are out we are gasping then they all glare at me.I smile it starts to get annoying.

''Oh don't act like this is the first fire Tris had one just the other day.''Tris's cheeks turn pink and the glaring I remember who is now to my right looking at all of us in shocked.I dunk between them so he can't see me but I think its to late cause I see him coming towards us.

''What just happened in there is everyone okay.''That's Uriah to be the first to see if everyones okay.

I look up and see Tris nod.''Yes Uriah everybody is okay calm down it was just a little fire.''Thank god for Tris.

Then I stand up for some dumb reason I thought he was gone but I look right into his eyes.I freeze I can tell he is shocked is trying to analysis what is up between us why there is a awkward silence.I think she is starting to understand the situation more why I didn't wanna go to lunch because she starts nodding.

We stare at each other for what it seems like eternity then I hear a yell from Max.

''What in the world happened here you 3 over here now.''Pointing to me,Peter and Tris. I gulp and right now there feels like there is a lump in my throat and big as all walk over there slowly.I can feel Uriah's eyes on me trying to analysis the situation.

''WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO THE KITCHEN WHY IS IT SMOKING AND ALL I KNOW IS ONE OF YOU 3 WAS INVOLVED IN IS THE FIFTEENTH TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED AND I'M DONE YOU GUYS WILL DO ANOTHER WEEK HERE AND ANOTHER AT THE LAUNDRY DEPARTMENT WITH A 10 MIN BREAK GOT THAT.''We all nod.

''TONIGHT YOU GUYS WILL CLEAN THE MESS YOU CAUSED.''Then I hear Peter start talking.

''That's not far its was-.''Max cuts him off.

''YOU THINK I CARE WHICH ONE OF YOU GUYS STARTED THE FIRE THIS TIME AND NOW YOU CAN CLEAN UP THE WHOLE KITCHEN AND CAFETERIA UNTIL IT IS SPOTLESS AND I DON'T CARE IF IT TAKES YOU ALL NIGHT THANKS TO PETER NOW GO TO THE SUPPLY CLOSET AND GET STARTED.''He storms off.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Its been about 9 hrs and we just got the kitchen stove was burnt so i really had to scrub and Tris and Peter couldn't stop arguing but when we got done with the kitchen they shut tired just like me and now we have to do the cafeteria which was gonna be hard cause it is um we get started moping the floor.I slip and few times and get back up real quick but my butt really hurts I think I have a I am cleaning I see a figure in the doorway and I know who it .He walks over to me and i roll my eyes to tired to he is right next to me he just looking me up and feel wired being under his I snap for a minute.

''Are you just gonna look me up and down.''The tiredness taking over all he does is stare at me I can't read what he is thinking and I really wish I could.I just growl and start walking off while moping and slip runs over to me.

''Christina are you okay omg do you need help.''He is holding me in his arms while we are still on the slippery I realize is going on I get up and snap again.

''LOOK I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU WANNA TALK TO ME AFTER A WEEK JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE I DON'T NEED YOU.I THOUGHT YOU WERE DIFFERENT BUT YOU AREN'T NOW JUST LEAVE.''I am looking at him with fury in my eyes but in his I see the next thing I know he is gone.

**OH DRAMA IS HAPPENING...**


	4. Chapter 4

**FEW DAYS LATER**

**CHRISTINA'A POV**

I am a bad person a really bad person.I shouldn't have snapped at Uriah but I guess I kinda wanted to act like everything was okay but it wasn't. He has been avoiding since that night and I am happy right now we are in the Landry room cleaning clothes,ironing,drying everything in sucks Max took our punishment to the we only get one break this is had to stand up for feet were throbbing. That's when we saw the time and that means time for our break thank god.I decided to go walk around even though my feet barely can hold me up.I walk around the Chasm and relax while listening to the screaming waves.I start to drift into my thoughts when I hear a throat clear.I jump then turn Uriah holding flowers and a teddy bear.

''Um hi.''He says then looks down blushing.

I can't help but smile at how cute he is when he is nervous or shy.

''Hi.''Is all I can say how did he know I was gonna be here,did he follow me what is going he looks up at me.

''Chris I feel terrible about the way I treated you I should have came to you sooner I really am sorry.''I start using for Candor senses to see if he is lying but I find is really telling me the truth.

''Its okay Uriah and I am sorry for my out burst I should have let you explain then I feel awful.''I feel a fear tears burn my eyes but I blink them away.I am Dauntless and Dauntless don't cry.

He walks closer to me.''Don't feel bad chris.''We stay in silence for a moment until he speaks up.

''I got you a bear and some flowers.''He blushes dammit he is so cute.

I smile.''That is so sweet Uriah thanks.''I take them from got me my favorite flowers lilies how did he know and they only grow in teddy bear is a caramel brown with big brown eyes,wearing a black Dauntless T-shirt with the words''I'M BEARY SORRY.''The bear reminders me so much of him in a good way.I throw myself into his is a little shocked but then pulls me picks me up and swings me couldn't get any I heard a we looked that was was still holding is smiling.

''Hate to break this moment up but Christina we are gonna be late.''Oh shit I forgot we have to get back right away before we get punished even more then we already puts me down and I frown.

''Well I have to get going.''I smile trying to lighten the mood.

''I know''He smiles.''See you tonight then''I nod and kiss his cheek and me and Tris run off.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Me and Uriah were cuddling in his was perfect and I was holding the teddy bear he gave me.I was drifting off but I didn't want too.I wanted to watch Uriah all night long but sleep was taking over me.

''Just go to bed I will be here in the morning I promise.''He kisses my cheek and rubs my back then he is the last thing I see when I drift to sleep.

URIAH'S POV

I am smiling at is has dark brown skin and eyes,with long slender legs and a willowy frame , short black hair.I can't believe she is mine finally after all this time she is mine.

NEXT MORNING

Around 5:30am I had a knock at my door.I didn't want to wake Christina up so I got up and answered was Eric.

''What the heck Eric it is 5 in the morning what could you possibly want.''I say groggily.

He glares at me.''Watch it are maybe you wouldn't be Dauntless leader after all.''He knows how much I want this I straighten up.

''What do you need''I ask.

All he says is''A leaders job is never done get dressed were going on a field trip.''I nod but I promised Chris I would stay with her until she woke up but I have do this.

''Be dressed in 2 min.''Then I closed the door and quietly went to my closet.I got a black tight shirt with some dark jeans.I wrote Christina a note telling her I wanted to stay and rush out.

_**MORE SOON...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**NEXT MORNING**

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

**I wake up the next morning but when I feel cold I know Uriah isn't could he I see a note on the night table next to the bed.I pick it up and read:**

_**Christina I am sorry but Eric just came out of no where to work on more leader crap at 5:00am what the I hope to be back before you wake but if you can't I will be back maybe later you can stay if you want but you probably have to go.**_

_** love you**_

**Aw that was so is I have to run you know ''punishment.''So I put my black leather boots back on and head out.**

**FEW HRS LATER**

**''So how are you and Uriah''Tris always has a curious side but I would ask the same question.**

**I smile.''Fine but I don't know if were even dating or together he hasn't said anything.''That is right he hasn't said anything we just had those moments but he hasn't asked me officially and I don't want to ask him because I'm scared. **

**''Oh please you guys are so together it was like me and Four.''She says with a smile and that sparkly in her eye when she talks about her and Four.**

**''I guess.''I shrug it off like it didn't matter but it did alot actual.I looked at the !Time for break.I give Tris the look and we both ran out.I wonder if Uriah got back yet.I really wanna go see him.**

**''Go.''I hear Tris.**

**I smile.''Thanks''I run off to his I'm right in front of the door I am scared as I knock the door swings open I see Uriah shirtless in some dark jeans and he looks so hot right now I try looking at his face but I really can't.**

**''Hi.''Is all I can say.**

**He smiles and pulls me into a hug.I sink my head onto his warm,bare chest.**

**''I'm so happy your here I'm sorry about this morning Eric''I smile and cut him off.**

**''Uriah its okay I read the note and I'm not mad and we all know how Eric is.''He nods.**

**He pulls me into his apartment.''So what did Eric want at 5:00am.''I was so curious.**

**He rolls his eyes.''Nothing just to do usual nothing but its worth it I guess.''He shrugs it off.**

**Then this question popped into my head in the moment.**

**''What are we Uriah.''**

**His eyes widen.**

_**OH DRAMA IS STARTING.**_

_**WHAT WILL URIAH SAY.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**CHRISTINA'S POV STILL**

I stare at him in he think were nothing are what we have is a phase.I just need to get out of her before I cry.I get from his warm arms.

''Christina no wait what I meant was-.'' But before he could fish I ran out the door.I could hear him calling my fuck his apartment is like two doors away from !I forgot.I HAVE TO GET BACK TO WORK!I sprinted back to the laundry to find Max glaring and Tris mouthing sorry and Peter in the corner chuckling.I so see why he thinks this is so funny but come on he thought hanging Tris over a chasm was funny too.

All Max did was look me up and should me great.

''Well having a nice 1 hr break.''I was about to say no actually to add a little sass but forgot this is Max I'm talking about.I just look down.

''Well wouldn't you like to tell me where you were or we could check the camera's.''Has he ever heard about the word privacy before but even though at the moment I don't like Uriah I can't mess up his internship has becoming Dauntless leader that would be I am bring the Abnegation out of me.

''I went back to my apartment to take a nap but I forgot to set the clock and over slept.''I can tell Peter is trying to read me he is from Candor for crying out loud.

Max just nods.I am trying to read him now,what is he gonna all he did was walk out.I breath out.

''Tris what was I gonna cover for you.''She smiles.

''Look I'm sorry he came exactly when I got here then I was like oh shit your dead.''

I nod.I get and understand what and why it happened he came in when she was I get I am still thinking about nothing was gonna happen between us why didn't he just tell me.I feel some tears burning my eyes like fire but I blink them away fast.I can't cry about this.I am Dauntless and Dauntless don't cry.

**FEW HRS LATER**

After work is done I head back to my apartment and close the door.I go to my bathtub and start the water,strip down and get in.I feel so sad.I thought he really liked me but now I'm just so I get out I get in black sweats with black socks and get in bed under the I hear a knock at my door.I get out of bed and open my door and I see .His hair a mess like he's been pulling at just look at each other for a he breaks the silence.

''Can I come in.''He ask quietly.I nod and open the door wide often for him to come in and he does.I sit on the couch one foot under me,he sits beside me.

''So what do you want.''I say without looking.

''Christina I think we both know why I am are here.''He is looking into my eyes.

''No not really.''

''Christina stop acting like this.''

I roll my grabs my hands and my heart skips a beat,stop it Christina.

''Look Christina I want us to be more to I just didn't know how to ask you and when you asked me I was just shocked please I wanna be more to.''

Before I can answer I feel his lips on mine soft and fit perfectly with mine.I wrap my arms around his neck.I pull him more fall back on the couch kissing the way lips move gently down my neck so slowly and gently I feel like I'm on cloud moves his lips back up to my lips and kissing again on the lips.I put my hands under his shirt and feel his finally pull away for air.I look into his eyes and smile.

''Christina will you be my girlfriend.''I smile and nod.

''Of course Uriah.''We go back to kissing.

_**THEY FINALLY HAPPENED LOL...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**NEXT DAY**

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

I wake up and see that I am on my couch with Uriah's arms rapped around me.I love this and last night was amazing.I can still feel his lips on mine and my neck huh so many memories.I go back to sleep for a minute then I feel lips on mine and I smile and kiss back.I could wake up like this pull away smiling.

''Hi.''He says to I can do is smile.I wrap on arms and legs around him and pull him down to we hear a knock at the door,We both freeze.I tell him to hide and he runs to my room and closes the door.I get up and get Tris.

''Oh hey Tris whats up.''I smile.

''Oh nothing we just gotta get to duty and I wanted to get you up and we can go together.''She smiles.

''Okay give me 5 mins.''I close the door and tell Uriah to come out and he does so.

''Uriah I have to go laundry duty.''I smile.

He pulls me into his arms.

''Aw I really wanted to hang out with my girlfriend.''I the way he says it makes it so sexy.

''Well wish we could to but don't you have to go to work too.''

''No I have a day off and I wanted to spend it with you.''He says blushing like a so cute.

I kiss him so hard but he catches me and kisses back just as we get more pushes me against the nearest there's at knock at the shot I forgot Tris was outside.I pull away from Uriah and go to my closet and change super fast then kiss Uriah's cheek.

Then I walk out.

**FEW HRS LATER**

After a few hrs I run to Uriah's apartment hoping he's there and when I knock on the door guess who .He pulls me into his cuddle on his thundering tonight and I really don't like the we cuddle so close and I know this is forever nothing can ruin this.

**YOU MIGHT WANT TO RETHINK THAT CHRISTINA...**


	8. Chapter 8

**MY STORY ISN'T UPLOADING RIGHT SO IF I AM MISSING ANYTHING TELL ME AND I WILL EXPLAIN IT.**

**1 MONTH LATER**

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

I was walking around the compound bored out of my had to go to work and Tris and Four are going out somewhere and I hate being the 3rd I'm just walking around.I am about to go home when I feel someone tap my shoulder.I turn around and see him.I smile and hug hugs back.

''I thought you had to work.''He smiles.

''We got done sooner then I thought.''We kiss.I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him closer.I put my hands through his hair.I hear him groan lowly.I know he loves when I do we have been going out for a month and we haven't told wanted to keep our relationship secret for now which was okay with its not a good idea to kiss in public then.I pull looks confused at first but then gets the walk to his apartment and close the door.

''Chris I was thinking of you meeting my parents well my mom.''I stare at him eyes he just ask me to meet his this is so much to take I have one question in my mind.

''What happened to your dad.''When I ask it I see the hurt and sadness enter his eyes.I regret asking now.

''I'm sorry did I -.''He cuts me off.

''No um its cool you were going to ask me eventually,he died in the war.''Wait the one that happened when I was about 4yrs old.

''He was a Dauntless solider,do you remember the war between um Erudite and Abnegation well Dauntless had to be in the war to of course and he died fighting in it.''He looks down.I hug him.I feel so bad for him but I don't want to let him know that.

''Okay I will meet your mom.''I smile.I wanna make him happy so why not.

He smiles wide and kisses my cheek.I kiss him on the is shocked at first but we get into the movement.I feel his lips move to my neck and gently suck at god does this feel amazing or fall back on his couch.I pull off his shirt and feel his I hear a throat jump apart and I fall on the floor.I look up and see Zeke eyes widen trying to process the I hear Uriah speak up.

''Don't tell anybody Zeke are I will hurt you.''Zeke holds his hands up in defense.

''I wouldn't tell anybody but why don't you want me to.''Me and Uriah look at each other for a minute I guess were thinking the don't we.

''Look I wouldn't tell okay bye Chris lil bro.''He puts Uriah in a head lock and leaves.

''That was awkward.''I say nods.

''So when do I meet your mom.''I ask.

''Tomorrow in the morning cause she works late.''I nod.

We go into his bed and I hear his breathing heavy my phone vibrates.I check the message.

''STAY AWAY FROM URIAH ARE YOU WILL REGRET IT.''

**WOW IS IT CHRISTINA TELL WILL IT BE LIKE TO MEET URIAH'S WILL FIND OUT SOON.**


	9. Chapter 9

NEXT DAY

CHRISTINA'S POV

Its around 6:00am and I still can't could have sent it I mean nobody knows about me and Uriah but Zeke and I know he wouldn't do it. Maybe someone is just joking around joking now let me get some rest.I start tosing and turning and I hear Uriah groan.I didn't mean to wake him.

"Christina you can't sleep."Even his sleepy voice is cute.I can't help but smile he cares and that's so sweet.

"Not really but I'm okay go back to bad."He needs to get his sleep tomorrow is the big day.I meet Uriah's mom.I shiver at the thought.

"Not until you go to bed."I roll my eyes.

"Uriah why are you so stubborn."

He chuckles."I'm Dauntless duh."

We both cuddle and then go to sleep.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

_Me and _Uriah are walking side by side we are in told me she lives a few apartments down it felt like forever but when we were in front of the door I opened the door and walked in.I stood smiled and pulled me in.

"Uriah is that you."Then I saw was short well compared to Uriah and Zeke she has shoulder length black hair,dark eyes like Uriah,dark skin.

Uriah smiled."Hey mom."He went and hugged her she hugged back of pulled away after a she looked at me confused.

"Mom this is Christina my um-"He looked at me I nodded.

"My girlfriend."Her eyes popped out of her head.

"What happened to Marlene."I looked down.

Uriah spoke up."Mom we broke up."

"Oh."is all she sat down after a and Uriah were holding the questions came.

"What faction are you from."

"Candor."Simple thank god.

"Mmm I never really liked Candor's"I squeeze Uriah's hand tight.

"Mom."Uriah said.

"What its my opinion."

"How's your family."My eyes widen.

"Um my dad is um in prison and my mom is fine and I have a little sister."Uriah looks at me shocked I nevet told him about my dad but I never knew I was gonna meet his mom either which so far isn't going to make it all better she was looking at me funny.

"Why is your dad in prison."

"Um um-"

**What will she say and will this end well...**


End file.
